side_kick_2007fandomcom-20200214-history
Type of Game
There are 3 gamemodes. Best of 3 Beta Version The cups are made by a different way than the original. Each game is a best of 3 of matches with 3 minutes each. Basically, the team who win 2 rounds, win the game. If a team wins twice in a row, there is no third round. But if the 2 rounds end with a draw (1-1) the tie-break happens in the third round. Each round has 2 times, each time with 1 minute and 30 seconds. if in the round ends in a draw, the teams go to the "third half". It means they go to a round that doesn't ends, and the first to score a goal wins the round. If within the first 30 seconds of a round, the Statue Bug happens, the round restarts, and if a team already scored a goal before the bug, it's going to be added in the other round. For example, Team A did 1x0 and the Statue Bug happened in 0:27, The round restarts. Then the round is going to start already 1x0 to Team A. Version 1.0 The rounds have 4 instead of 3 minutes. The tie-break is based on the score, not on the winning rounds. If Team A won by 3x0 in first round, Team B must score at least 4x0 to win the game or 3x0 to go to the third round. If the statue bug happens in a round before 0:45, it restarts. But if it happens (in the same round) a second time, the round is cancelled and the winning team is based on the rank position (in the league's case) or in the number of victories/goals (in the case of a cup). If it is a "big" game like semi-finals or finals of a cup, the statue bug can happen until third time. Best of 5 This is the same thing but instead of 2 victories to win a game, you need 3. This gamemode is used in cup finals. Normal Version 1.0 The normal gamemode is almost like the soccer gamemode. But the games have 5 minutes (2:30 each half). No rounds, no "third half". If the statue bug happens, the amout of time where the statue bug happens is going to reappear in the stoppage time. If in the match, the bug happened for 1 minute, the stoppage time will have 1 minute. If the bug happened during less than a minute, there is no stoppage time. If a team must win using this gamemode, there will be the overtime, with 2 minutes (1 each half). If the tie still happens, they go to the third round. Which is an unstoppable round that doesn't stop until a team score a goal. Version 1.1 Added: If the statue bug happens within the first 15 seconds of the match, the match restarts. Added: If the stoppage time was from a statue bug in a certain half, the teams are organized the same as in the half. Version 1.2 Added: If the statue bug happens within the first 30 seconds of the match and the score is 0x0, the match restarts. Added: If the score is 0x0 and the statue bug happened during more than 3 minutes in the match, the match restarts.